


On The Edge Of Forever

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor
Summary: Having spent three weeks living together and sharing the same bed both Asuka and Kaworu are having similar difficulties in getting to sleep. They decide to take their relationship to the next stage.---You don't need to have read it to get this but this is acting as a side story to my (Eventual) Asuka/Shinji/Kaworu fic Braver Than We Are. This is set shortly after Asuka/Kaworu start to get romantically involved.





	On The Edge Of Forever

Asuka opened her eyes and found herself looking around Kaworu’s dimly lit bedroom once again. She was finding it impossibly difficult to get to sleep tonight. Tonight was different to most nights she had difficulty sleeping though, instead of images of scenes from her past she was confronted by images conjured by certain parts of her imagination. Instead of the nightmares her mind was exploring more pleasurable avenues.

Suffice to say it was irritating her. She could feel certain parts of her body aching, wanting her to seek them out and touch them. When she closed her eyes she could see the person lying next to her, she envisioned herself and him in a number of situations. None of which helped her current mood. She hated it, most of all because she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

She rolled over once more and in the faint light of the room she could see Kaworu’s back. She watched him as his body moved up and down in time with his breathing. His silvery hair seemed to glow in the night and she found herself smiling.

_‘At least you don’t seem to be having any difficulty sleeping…’_

She lay there with her eyes open just watching him, as she did moments of the last three weeks played themselves back in her mind. For three weeks she had been sharing a bed with him. It was strange but she never envisioned herself doing such a thing but she was so glad she had. On an evening they would kiss and make out and fall asleep in one another’s arms. To hold Kaworu or to be held by him just felt right, she felt peaceful, calm and safe.

It was a world away from how she felt about him three weeks. Back then she was confused by their blossoming friendship, unsure of what it was she wanted. She had almost ran away from him but then she decided to cast those fears away for one simple moment and kiss him. It had been awkward at first, Kaworu had been taken by surprise and didn’t seem to know what to do. The times after that were better though, Kaworu seemed to be a quick learner.

As the three weeks had gone on they each started to become braver and surer of themselves when it came to those moments. At first their hands would be fairly static, barely resting on one another’s hips or back. As time went on that changed, now the two of them were more adventurous, seeking out and exploring each other’s bodies. Asuka took delight in feeling how Kaworu’s body would react to her touches, his little twitches as she lightly brushed her fingers against him, hearing the little gasps of breath as her hands roamed his back and also in feeling him stiffen against her.

The last one was something she hadn’t brought attention to. It was certainly nice to feel it but she knew this sort of thing was new to Kaworu and being honest she wasn’t even sure if she was ready for that. She didn’t even know if he was ready for anything like that. It was a thing she reminded herself, their bodies might be willing but their minds less so.

With that thought it had been fairly easy to ignore those feelings. Usually she could distract herself with something else and it wouldn’t be too difficult to get to sleep. Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight, no matter how much she tried she was unable to ignore the aching feeling in her pussy. She was unable to ignore the images playing in her head, reminding her of how Kaworu’s gentle touches and caresses excited her, reminding her of how good it felt when their tongues danced in each other’s mouths or how Kaworu’s body felt pressed up against hers allowing her to feel all of him.

_‘Damnit, stop it!’_

She rolled over again and closed her eyes tightly to make another attempt at sleeping. She was able to ignore it for barely twenty seconds. Immediately her mind turned to the idea of lying with Kaworu, kissing him and slowly removing his shirt. Running her hands up and down his bare chest and feeling his hands playing with her chest. She could picture him dotting little kisses on her chest, putting her breasts in his mouth and sucking on them before making his way down. He would make his way further down between her legs and then his tongue…

Asuka’s eyes flickered open almost immediately and she was able to stop herself before her hand had also found itself way between her legs.

_‘Absolutely not, not here!’_

She brought her hand up immediately but the thoughts and effects they were having on her body just wouldn’t go away. She could hear her mind telling her to just go and deal with it. To go into bathroom, lock the door and get it over and done with. With how she was feeling now it likely wouldn’t take very long.

She looked at Kaworu again, another part of her mind seemed to have another idea. One that sounded like it’d be more fun than going and dealing with it herself. A third part of her mind protested both ideas. It reminded her of what happened the last time she tried to take care of herself. It also told her that despite her seemingly wanted it would Kaworu want it? Would it be worth waking him just for that?

She wondered if he would want that yet. She knew he was still trying to figure out this whole being human thing. Perhaps this would be too big a leap for him right now. She wondered if he even really felt anything in that regard, his body definitely reacted to her but did he know about that sort of thing? Did he know what to do?

_‘He should be capable of it though, I mean he’s not dissimilar to Rei and she’s certainly capable… incredibly vocal too. I still remember the sounds of her and that guy… didn’t think I’d ever hear Rei make those sorts of noises!’_

She let out a sigh and wondered just what she should do. This feeling clearly wasn’t going away any time soon but to go and do that in someone else’s home… that would feel weird. Sure, she had been living here for three weeks, she was used to using all the facilities here but getting herself off here… that just seemed strange.

She looked at Kaworu again, he was still asleep. Waking him up just to please her seemed unfair and besides she still wasn’t sure if he’d be ready.

_‘Damnit… Why did this have to happen now? Why couldn’t it happen when you were both awake and on top of each other…’_

She supposed that bother of her options were out of the question which left her with one thing to do. She’d have to just make it go away by doing something else. She’d go on her laptop and catch up on work or go and play some games, anything to distract her from being horny.

She peeled back the covers and started to get herself out of bed. She got one foot onto the floor before she felt Kaworu move, she turned slow to see he had rolled onto his back, his eyes were open and he was looking at her, “Asuka? Is everything alright?”

She nodded, “Fine… I’m just… having trouble sleeping. I was going to go and put on a game or something.”

Asuka was about ready to stand up when she realized something. Kaworu was now awake, she turned back around and wondered if maybe she had a chance to satisfy that itch after all. She gazed at him for a moment and wondered just how this was for him. She was questioning again the nature of desire for him, could he just switch it off?

She kneeled on top of the bed for a moment and saw a look of confusion spread across his face, “Asuka?”

“Actually Kaworu… I’ve just thought of something else…” She whispered to him in as teasing a fashion as she could muster. She tried to sound confident as she spoke and tried to ignore the sudden pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach.

She peeled back the covers on Kaworu as well and brought herself across to straddle his waist. She brought her hand up and ran it through Kaworu’s hair and down to gently cup his cheek, “I think I’d like more of what we were doing earlier.”

As Kaworu felt Asuka cup his cheek he wondered for a moment if he was dreaming but he knew that wasn’t true. All night he had been unable to get to sleep, each time he closed his eyes he was immediately distracted by images of Asuka. Images of her on top of him, images of what she might look like without her shirt on, images of her touching him and him touching her.

It had been frustrating for him, for the past three weeks he had been able to keep his urges under control. He had been able to ignore the erections that had developed because of their kisses and lying next to her. He resisted the urge to deal with it.

Tonight though it had been so difficult. At one point he was even close to excusing himself to go lock himself in the bathroom and deal with it. He didn’t though, to him that seemed like a strange thing to do considering Asuka was here too. Also he wondered if it’d be bad to use her image for such a thing. He was no stranger to watching porn but that was made to get off to, using the image of a real person was that… no, that was just human nature, he couldn’t help that.

He wondered if it was something he could maybe talk to Asuka about. Sexuality wasn’t something he and Asuka had discussed yet. He knew that it might be something of a delicate subject for her so he avoided it and even then it was embarrassing for him to talk about.

He gazed up as Asuka and reached out to run his hand along the top and back of her head. She was straddling his stomach but he could feel the heat of her crotch near to him. He felt himself get hard almost immediately and with it he also felt his cheeks glow a deep red with embarrassment. He had tried to hide his erections from her up until this point, he was certain Asuka must have noticed but she hadn’t said anything. This time she would surely notice it.

He felt Asuka move back slowly, the hot part of her crotch making contact with his dick. The two of them let out soft gasps as that contact was made. They were still mostly clothed, he was wearing a pair of plain pyjamas and she was in a nightshirt and pair of panties. Despite the clothing the sensation of her pressed against his cock was unlike anything he had felt before. He could feel like sparks like lightening shoot through his cock.

“Mm…” Asuka moaned softly as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

“A-Asuka…” Kaworu wasn’t sure why but he felt embarrassed by his predicament, Asuka was clearly enjoying it but he still felt the urge to apologize, “I am… Sorry for my current state…”

Asuka let out a short laugh as she leaned in, “Don’t be… I have noticed it before you know and besides… I’m enjoying it aren’t I?”

She kissed him on the lips and then using one hand to keep herself propped up she took the over one and tilted his head up to allow her access to his neck. She dotted a few small kisses around his neck and listened to the sounds of him sighing as she rocked herself back and forth slowly.

Her heart was still pounding in her chest but those little feelings of nervousness were being replaced by the pleasure she was feeling. This entire thing it felt… it felt good, it felt right and she was starting to feel more adventurous. She could keep doing this and she would very easily cum but she wanted a bit more. She wanted to see him and she wanted to touch him, not only that but she wanted him to see her and do the same.

She lifted her head up again and put an end to the slow grinding motions to look at Kaworu. In the dim light of the room she was just about able to make out his expression. She could see he was nervous, she brought he hand up to his chest and felt his heart pounding rapidly.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this Kaworu?”

Kaworu nodded, “Yes… I must admit I am… nervous about doing anything like this though…”

She smiled and nodded back at him, “Me too… I guess we… We haven’t really spoken about this sort of thing yet have we?”

“No…” Kaworu shook his head, “We haven’t…”

“You are… capable?” Asuka asked curiously.

He nodded again, “I have been… subjected to tests. I am… I suppose functional in all aspects.”

“Good…” Asuka purred as she looked down at him. He looked incredibly nervous as she ran her finger down his chest. It was quite cute in its own way and she was almost tempted to just rip his clothes off and ride him to completion. Of course she knew that wouldn’t be possible yet but she had other things in mind anyway.

There was still some doubt in her mind though, she didn’t want to do this if he didn’t want to or if he wasn’t ready. She was still unsure as to whether or not she was ready for it but her body and mind seemed to indicate that she wanted it.

Still she didn’t want to ruin his first time for something like this. She wanted this to be good, she cared deeply about him, what they were doing had already lasted longer than the few sexual encounters she had already had. Of course this was different, those were purely just for her to get off. This was because she cared for Kaworu. This was because she wanted him and wanted to please him and herself.

She looked into his eyes again, “Kaworu… I’m serious, we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to. If you want to stop… we stop.”

“I understand.” He nodded once more, “I admit I am nervous and not entirely sure of what to do. I worry that I might not please you but… I want to do this. I want to do this with you Asuka. I want to please you as you please me.”

She felt herself smile and blush at his words and she needed no further invitation. Asuka leaned in once again and cupped his face, bringing it towards hers, “Good… Because I am going to make you feel so damn good.”

Their lips met once more and this time Kaworu brought his hand around to the back of her head and gently ran it down through her hair and along her back. Their lips parted and Asuka slowly slid her tongue into his mouth.

She could feel his hands become more adventurous. They were are the hem of her nightshirt and she wondered for a moment which direction he would take. The hand carefully slipped itself under the nightshirt and she let a small giggle escape her lips as his fingers brushed lightly against her ticklish stomach.

Kaworu felt himself laugh at hearing Asuka giggle like that. It was such an unusual sound to hear from her, she had laughed a lot in front of him but this was more high pitched and sudden. He was almost tempted to continue to tickle her but he had other things in mind. He could feel his hand trembling as it moved slowly up her stomach and onto her chest. Finally he cupped his hand around one of her breasts drawing a soft moan from her lips.

Asuka broke the kiss and enjoyed the feeling of Kaworu playing with her in such a way. She let out another moan as his hand gently massaged her before leaning in to his ear, “My nipples… play with them…”

Kaworu nodded and adjusted his hands so that his thumb and forefinger were now around her erect nipples. He pinched it gently between them drawing a louder moan from Asuka, “Mmm…”

Asuka resumed kissing him as he continued to play with her. He was a little bit rough and awkward at first but he soon learned what to do. He’d run his thumb around the areola and then punch the nipple between the thumb and forefinger. He’d pull gently and listen to the sounds of her gasps and moans to see how she reacted to each action.

“A-Ahh… Kaworu…” She let out a louder moan as she pulled back and let him continue to play with her breasts. These feelings were unlike anything she had felt before, her previous sexual encounters didn’t compare to this. She wished that this could last all night, she wanted to be here in his arms playing with Kaworu and letting him play with her for as long as possible.

She looked down at him, trying to make out his face in the dim lighting. He still looked a bit nervous but it had eased. Still she wished she could see more, it would be a shame for them to do this in the dark for their first time.

“Wait…” She purred, “We should be able to see each other.”

She reached over and turned on his bedside lamp, it light the room up and she resumed looking at him. This was so much better, now she could see all of him properly. His pale cheeked were tinged with red and she was sure hers were the same. His eyes were ablaze with passion and across his face some nervousness remained.

Kaworu looked up at her taking in her beauty now that he could see her properly. He watched as she bit down on her bottom lip and let out another moan of pleasure. He also let out a moan as her felt her pussy grind itself up along his cock again. Each little movement from her would send those pangs of pleasure through him.

“Would you like to see more?” Asuka suddenly asked.

He nodded, “Very much so…”

She shot him as grin and he watched as she slowly lifted up her nightshirt and threw it onto the floor. He removed his hands from her breasts and allowed himself to take a proper look at her naked body for the first time. Asuka was beautiful her thought to himself. Every inch of her that he could see was beautiful, every single part of her, her eyes, lips, breasts, stomach, every little scar and imperfection.

“You are… truly beautiful Asuka… Your body is perfection.” He spoke softly and watched as her cheeks glowed redder.

“Idiot…” She hissed as she leaned forward to kiss him once more. She felt her breasts make contact with the fabric of his pyjama top and immediately pulled away. This would do for her at all, if she was topless then Kaworu would have to be as well.

“I-Is everything okay?” Kaworu asked, looking up at her with something of a worried expression.

“Oh yes, very much so but… this is a bit unfair isn’t it?” She asked him as she tugged at his pyjama top. She continued this for a few moments as she shifted herself away from him and summoned up her best commanding tone, “Shirt off… now.”

Kaworu didn’t need to be told twice by her. He immediately pulled his shirt off and dumped it down beside the bed. Now it was Asuka’s turn to gaze at him. She had of course already seen most of this before but this was different, this wasn’t her sneaking a glance whilst Kaworu clumsily got dressed. This was more real, she could reach out and touch him. She could run her hands up along his body and take in the sight of it all.

Kaworu’s skin was pale as to be expected. He had a fairly slim build but his shoulders were quite broad. Asuka found her eyes drawn to his hips though. He had that cute little indent between the stomach and hips that she loved to see.

Her eyes were then of course drawn to the bulge in his pyjama pants. She wanted to see all of him, she looked up and saw the nervousness had returned and the blush had deepened. Kaworu seemed to realize just hat it was she was looking at.

“Can I… look?” She asked him.

“Yes…” he nodded.

Asuka immediately felt her heart start to pound in her chest at this. She positioned herself over him again and softly kissed him once more on the lips. She moved to his neck and slowly started to work her way down his body. She kissed as much of his chest as she could, moved to his stomach and then kissed either side of his hips. Finally she had reached her destination.

She gazed up at him once more. She could see his red eyes on her and the look of nervousness written across his face. She planted a small kiss on him through his pyjama bottoms before hooking her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

“Are you sure about this Kaworu?” She asked once more, “If you aren’t sure… I’ll understand.”

Kaworu nodded again, “Yes… I am so very sure.”

Asuka smiled back at him and then slowly started to pull his pyajama pants down exposing the entire length of his dick to her. She couldn’t help herself but she let out a soft purr as she took in the sight of it. It was slightly longer than she had expected it to be, just over seven or so inches. It wasn’t too thick and it seemed to have a nice curve to it. He wasn’t circumcised and at the base of it she saw a neatly trimmed patch of silvery pubic hair.

“Do… Do you like it?” She heard Kaworu ask nervously.

She was unable to take her eyes away from it and let out a little laugh as she slowly ran her index finger up from the base to the tip. She heard Kaworu let out a soft moan, “Yes Kaworu, I do.”

“I am… Ahhh…” Kaworu trailed off as she slowly moved her finger around the tip of his cock. She wrapped her hand around it and slowly brought back the foreskin exposing just how wet he was.

Kaworu looked down from his position and watched as Asuka continued to run her fingers and hand around his dick. He felt nervous and somewhat embarrassed by being exposed in front of her like this and yet he felt glad to be like this in front of her. Her touches sent like sparks through the shaft of his cock and on through the rest of his body. It was beyond what he felt when he masturbated. Asuka’s touch was heaven and he longed for more.

“Mm… Yes…. More…” Kaworu sighed as he felt her hand grip him and slowly start to stroke him up and down.

All embarrassment faded as he let Asuka slowly jack him off. Her hand moved slowly and purposefully, he wasn’t too tight but just enough to please him. He looked up and saw her eyes locked firmly onto his, she was smiling too. He allowed himself to smile back at her.

“Are you enjoying this?” She asked.

He nodded, “Mm… Very… Much so…”

“Good…” She grinned, “Because it’s going to feel a hell of a lot better in a moment.”

Kaworu actually wondered how anything could possibly feel better than this but he didn’t question it. Instead he watched as she lowered her mouth towards his waiting cock. She kept her eyes locked onto his as she positioned his dick away from her. He watched and felt as her tongue pressed itself up along the base and slowly worked its way up towards the tip.

“Ahh… Asuka…” He moaned loudly as her tongue reached the tip and swirled itself around. Her eyes were still locked onto his as she opened her mouth wider and took his cock inside. She continued to lower her head, taking as much of it into her mouth as she could.

She remained there for a moment, before lifting her mouth up again until only the tip was in there. Asuka gave him barely a moment to recover before moving down again and taking him back inside her mouth. He let out another moan, “Mmm…”

Asuka continued this motion a few more times, slowly bringing her head up and then taking him back into her mouth. Every now and then she’d tease the tip of his cock with her tongue and each time Kaworu would gasp or moan with pleasure. He had seen this sort of thing performed in videos and always wondered what it would feel like. The truth is that the reality was so much better than his imagination had allowed.

She went down again, this time letting out a little moan of her own which. The vibrations of this worked with the motion of her mouth and he let out another soft gasp. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their actions. Asuka settled into a slow and steady rhythm, not going too fast but just enough to push him forward. Each time she went down he could feel his orgasm building within him.

He knew he wouldn’t last too much longer, “Ah… Asuka I… I am going to…”

He had expected Asuka to stop at this point but she didn’t. Instead her slow rhythm picked up in speed. Kaworu moaned out again as he felt his cock stiffen inside her mouth, “Asuka! I… I…”

He could say nothing else as the feelings of pleasure took over him completely. He let out a final loud moan as his entire body shook and his cock started to twitch inside Asuka’s mouth letting out a large burst of cum that immediately hit the back of her throat.

Asuka swallowed it down instantly and quickly swallowed down the next two bursts. Above her Kaworu continued to moan and gasp in satisfaction. She felt his body continue to twitch and shake as she swallowed down a final burst. She carefully freed Kaworu’s cock from her mouth and kissed it gently before sliding her way up along the side of his body, taking the time to plant little kisses along it.

She had to stop herself from kissing him on the lips. Much to her surprise though Kaworu seemed to have other ideas. He reached over and pulled her head towards him and kissed her deeply. She parted her lips allowing his tongue into her mouth. She broke the kiss and grinned at him, “I’m surprised you did that considering what I just did…”

He grinned back, “I… do not mind the taste and… I really wanted to kiss you. That… That was wonderful. You… You were wonderful.”

“Of course I was!” She said confidently, “I’m not exactly going to do something like that and not be wonderful am i?”

“No… No you are not.” He said as he slowly pushed Asuka onto her back. Kaworu looked down at her body and was a little bit unsure of what to do. Asuka seemed to know but he… he had never done anything like this before.

Asuka reached up and cupped his face, “Don’t worry Kaworu… Just go with your instincts…”

“I want… To see you…” He whispered.

Asuka lifted her legs up, “Go ahead.”

Kaworu nodded and slowly started to make his way down her body. He did his best to mimic her movements from before. He kissed her on the lips, then on the neck and then planted a kiss between her breasts. He moved slowly and took one of her nipples into his mouth and gently ran his tongue over the erect bump.

“Mmm… Kaworu…”

He repeated this for the other one before working his way down towards her stomach. He planted tiny kisses over her stomach and then found his lips hovering over her panties. He dotted a small kiss on her pussy through the panties before looking up at her.

He hooked his fingers into the band of her panties, as he did so he felt the little pangs of nervousness return. He looked up at Asuka’s blushing face, “You’re nervous again aren’t you?”

Kaworu nodded and smiled, Sorry… I am just concerned that I will be unable to...”

She leaned up and pressed a finger to his lips, “You’ll do fine. I’ll trust you and guide you if you need it. Okay?”

“Thank you.” Kaworu nodded and watched as Asuka lay back down. He kissed her stomach again and then slowly started to pull down the red panties to reveal Asuka’s pussy to him. His eyes were drawn immediately to it, she had a neat patch of pubic hair around the top that matched the colour of the hair on her head. Her pussy was open slightly, she was very wet and incredibly inviting.

Asuka opened her legs slightly allowing him a much better view of it. He took his hand and slowly ran it up along her inner thigh before placing it over her. He slowly started to insert a finger inside drawing a gasp of pleasure from her. He pushed it in as far as he could before slowly withdrawing it, taking notice of how her body twitched and how she gasped when he did so.

This time he slowly made his way back up, planting kisses on her body again. He kept his hand near to her pussy and as he was at her breasts he slowly started to insert his finger again. This was accompanied by him also taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking gently.

“Mmm… Kaworu…”

Asuka moaned out loud as she enjoyed the twin sensations of Kaworu’s warm mouth and tongue working on her nipple mixed with his finger deep inside of her pussy. Her legs twitched as she felt Kaworu adjust his finger inside of her seemingly searching the right spot to please her. She was all too happy to guide him, “Mm… Yes… T-There….”

Kaworu continued to suck on her breast as he worked his finger in and out of her. Each time he went in he would curl his finger up and around, massaging the inner walls of her pussy. Her body would react by twitching and shaking slightly and she would let out more little moans and gasps.

“Mmm… Kaworu…”

Kaworu’s tongue flickered across her erect nipples as his finger continued to work itself in and out of her pussy. She could feel things starting to build inside of her, this was unlike anything she had felt before. This was unlike any previous sexual encounter. This was so much more, this felt so damn right.

“Kaworu… Kaworu…” She moaned his name as her hands searched for his head. She ran them through his silvery hair and tugged at it. In response Kaworu stopped playing with her nipple. He looked up at her and she looked back into his deep red eyes. All the traces of nervousness and fear was gone. Those had been replaced by passion and desire. He was smiling at her, “You are truly beautiful Asuka.”

“I-Idiot…” She grinned and moaned out, “You… You are… mmm…”

Kaworu’s movement were deliberate and seemingly calculated. He seemed to take notice of how she reacted to each touch and movement of his fingers or tongue. He moved up towards her and kissed her on the neck. At the same time she felt his finger press harder inside of her, she felt his motioned speed up ever so slightly.

There were now no more words for her to speak. There were only moans and sighs of pleasure as her orgasm took hold, “Kaworu… I… I’m…”

Asuka suddenly threw her head back and cried out, her back arched upwards as her orgasm rushed through her body. Kaworu felt Asuka’s pussy contract around his finger as she moaned his name over and over again. He felt her entire body twitch and shake with ecstasy as he kept his finger in place.

Asuka rode the waves of her orgasm, coming down after quite some time and looking once more at a smiling Kaworu. She let out a final gasp of pleasure as he carefully withdrew his finger. She lay there panting, unable to speak as he kissed her on the lips once more and took her into his arms.

“Mmm…” She whispered as she wrapped her naked body around his, “That was… wonderful.”

Kaworu kissed her again, “You were… You were incredible Asuka.”

“You weren’t so bad yourself.” She replied as she snuggled her head into his shoulder.

“I think… I think I love you.” He suddenly said as he arms tightened around her.

“I think… I Love you too Kaworu.” She whispered to him as the two of them kissed for a final time. Kaworu reached over to turn off the lamp and finally sleep came to the two of them as they lay in each other’s arms.


End file.
